


Lance McSlain

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blushy Keith, Complete, Cuban Lance, F/M, Gay Keith, M/M, bi lance, confused keith, crying lance, end me, fight me, happy crying, how do you tag, klance, lance is a wreck, needs to check himself before he shreks himself, non-binary Pidge, roomba - Freeform, roomba au no one asked for, shallura - Freeform, space gays rock my life, space roomba, trademark that shit for lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pidge makes a roomba for the crew, what could go wrong?Aka Lance is a happy crierTM Keith is confusedTM and Shiro and Allura are one entity mentallyTM.





	

It wasn't abnormal for Pidge to walk in the lounge with something odd poking out from behind their back. Just a few cycles ago they had decided it would be fun to make a video game for the crew to enjoy together, Lance and Keith had ended up nearly tearing each others hair out fighting over the controller until it started being less bickering and more making out to the others discontent. This week seemed to play out no differently as the smallest paladin came through the doorway a wide grin plastered on their face.  


"Okay guys," they had began, "you know how Allura has been nagging us to clean the floors more often." They paused waiting for the other teens to nod, Pidge coughed a bit before managing to grin widder and in a Billy Mays voice began ,"Are you tired of cleaning floors day in and day out? Well are you ready for those days to be over?! I have the solution for you! May I present to you, this!" Pidge dropped down to their knees and placed a small Plastic disk front of them. Lances' face lit up in recognition, a large smile forcing its way onto his face. He forced his way across the room in a large lunge as he enveloped Pidge in a hug. They welcomed it with loud chuckling.  


"Holy crow! IT'S A ROOMBA! Pidge!" Tears streamed down Lances face when he released the green paladin. Sighing, Keith walked over slowly and carded through his boyfriends hair to calm him down as he did nearly every time Pidge did something like this. Keith continued to comfort the sobbing boy in his arms as he looked at the plastic disk curiously. "What even is it?" A simple enough question, he had thought. The sobbing stopped immediately as did Pidge's cackling and Hunk gave him a scrupulous look."What? I don't know what a 'roomba' is." Keith scowled down at the blue paladin as laughter erupted from his mouth, soon followed by Pidges witch cackle again. 

"Cariño. Dear. My sweet honey. My little raspberry. You are joking right?" Words left Lances mouth simply as Keith gaped at him a thick blush working it's way up around his shoulders to his cheeks. Pidges cackle evolved into howling as they watched Keith transform into his lion camouflaging into his red jacket entirely. Hunk shook his head at the two cackling paladins, ashamed of them. "Keith, cariño." Lances shoulders seised with silent laughter. "Babe, please say you're joking." Keith was no longer functioning, fully embarrassed by both the nicknames and the shame of not knowing something probably simple. Sighing, he hung his head at his meme of a boyfriend. Lances laughter halted at this seeming to know how Keith felt. "dios mio, Keith! I'm sorry for laughing! I thought you were kidding!" Lance pressed a soft kiss to the crown of the blushing boys head. 

Their moment was interrupted, "HA! GAY!" Pidge yelled out loudly before running off from Lances advances. 

"WE WERE HAVING A BONDING MOMENT! GET BACK HERE! FIGHT ME!" Leith shook his head at his idiot boyfriend as he watched him sprint after the smaller person. 

"What's this about a bonding moment?" Shiro and Allura appear behind Hunk surprising both of the paladins. "I think it was Lance and Keith, honey." Allura nodded at Shiro 

"I think this was a, um, what did Pidge call it again? Ah, a Klance moment." Coran yelled from the kitchen down the hall. Everyone laughed again as Keith hid in his collar and waited for his boyfriends return. 

"Really though. What is a this thing?" Keith nodded towards the 'roomba' as Allura shared an agreeing look. 

~ 

Pidge soon after building it had the great idea of taping Keiths knife to the roomba, it had only been a week, Lance has been stabbed sixteen times and was still counting. 

~ 

Everyone laughed as they watched Lance pet Roomer the Space Roomba affectionately even though just ticks before he was yelling out in pain as aforementioned roomba had just stabbed him, yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Carino ~ Dear  
> Dios Mio ~ Oh my god
> 
> It's been nearly 4 years since I've written and jesus on a boat does it feel good! Sorry for typos, as mentioned before, it's been a while *nervous laughter*. I hope you enjoyed?


End file.
